Doomguy
Not to be confused with ''Doomslayer, ''the original Doomguy and an absolute insane man too angry to die. '''Doomguy '''is a supervillain, primitive forest ape, the younger brother of Tomoki Sawamura, and the main antagonist of the Theater Movie ''Spongebob Squarepants: The Battle of the Shrine. ''He is known to be the epitome of the most wretched evil possible. Role in the Movie Doomguy is not seen until about 30 minutes into the movie. He is first seen as a shadowy figure towering over the dead body of Plankton, in the Chum Bucket. He then dumps Plankton's body in the dumpster. He is then shown to be the cause of the mysterious murders in Bikini Bottom. Spongebob and Patrick, the two heroes, then stumble into the house of Doomguy. Scared they will get caught, and trying to escape, they are caught by Tomoki Sawamura, however she has good intentions, and tells them that she is the brother of Doomguy and is very ashamed of what he is doing. Stu Pickles, the father of them both, then returns to the house, and informs them that Doomguy has just killed Mr. Krabs. Spongebob and Patrick, terrified, run to the Krusty Krab and see the body of Mr. Krabs, as well as Squidward Tentacles and various other citizens. Mourning their loss, Spongebob and Patrick vow revenge, and gather Tomoki, Sandy Cheeks, Karen (Plankton's Computer Wife), Tom, Pearl, as well as various other Bikini Bottom citizens to defeat Doomguy. While these events happen, Doomguy is revealed to be hiding in a broken down factory, having a mental breakdown in a toilet stall. His past is then revealed. It is revealed that Doomguy had a tragic past. His real father was killed in the war, kids made fun of him, and he was forced to be a slave for an extremely abusive master for 20 years. Doomguy, gathering his hate, killed the master, and escaped to Bikini Bottom to have his vengeance out on the citizens there. Meanwhile, the Bikini Bottom citizens lead by Spongebob and Patrick are following the tracks of Doomguy. Karen, using her tracking device, is able to locate Doomguy's...well, location, and they eventually reach the factory Doomguy was hiding in, but he isn't there. However, the group decides to take refuge there for the night, as it is thundering outside. Spongebob wakes up screaming in the middle of the night, telling everyone about a horrible dream in which he envisioned the end of Bikini Bottom. Fred, another citizen, tells him to lighten up as dreams aren't real. Spongebob, while accepting this, still has his doubts, and falls back to sleep. The next morning, Spongebob hears a scream, he wakes up and he finds that Pearl has been killed. Spongebob and Patrick thinks it was Doomguy who killed Pearl. But it was'nt, It was Doomguy's younger brother, Protoboy! Because, while Spongebob was sleeping, Protoboy sneaked in, Superactivated and killed Pearl with his machine gun. Spongebob then killed Protoboy by shooting him in the head. Spongebob and Patrick and their group then go and get revenge on Doomguy. Under Construction... Category:Nightmares Made Flesh Category:Demi-gods Category:Complete Monsters Category:Computers Category:Creatures Category:Unfinished Page Category:Guys Category:Killers